Warren Davies
Name: Warren Davies Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Ice Hockey, history, board games Appearance: Warren is 175cm (5'9”) and 90kg (198 lbs). He appears a little chubby, but not truly overweight. He is half-blooded Kaska Indian and has some of those features. He has straight black hair which he keeps in a short pony-tail, dark almond-shaped eyes, and a slightly ruddy complexion. His weight contributes to a round, smooth face. His nose is a little wider than his ancestry would suggest. His eyebrows are thin but dark and expressive. He tends to wear loose-fitting hockey jerseys and blue jeans. He usually wears a jean jacket, worn sneakers, and a Vancouver Canucks baseball cap. He also wears a pair of wire-frame glasses which help correct his near-sightedness. Biography: James Davies fathered two children with his wife Dawn Nahane. Warren Davies was their firstborn child, followed four years later by his sister Sheena Davies. James and Dawn's marriage was a rocky one at times, and they lived apart for months at a time on several occasions when Dawn would take Sheena and retreat to her home on the Kaska reservation nearby. Warren was taught by his father from an early age that the people you care about should be protected, and family are the most important of all. He learned these lessons and wondered why his mother and father didn't get along very well much of the time. Warren visited his mother's family on the Kaska reservation many times and tried to learn the ways of his mother's people. He understood the traditions of the Kaska, but in his heart, he felt closer to the Anglo side of his heritage. He watched the Vancouver Canucks on television as much as he could, and he learned to play hockey himself from an early age. He knew he wasn't really great at the sport, but it was something he did for himself. When Warren got to Alderbrook High School, he joined the school hockey team, contributing bulk for body checks if not skill with the puck. He was always one of the most enthusiastic players, and sometimes got penalized for boarding, elbowing, or roughing opposing players. When hockey is out of season, Warren enjoys other types of games. He learned chess from his paternal grandfather, but quickly discovered other board and card games such as Magic: the Gathering, Settlers of Catan, and Dominion. He is also a fair hand at billiards. He enjoys the competition of such games and treats them as serious and important contests. Similarly, he enjoys learning new games and becoming skilled at them. At school, Warren spends most of his time either with the hockey team or with the small group of board and card gamers that he has helped to cultivate. Outside of these two main activities, he has few friends and has never had a girlfriend. His classmates sometimes tease him because of his awkwardness around girls and romance in general. Academically, Warren is a fair to good student, making mostly B's. However, he has become fascinated with certain aspects of his history classes, particularly the history of warfare. He is an A+ student of history, and often researches interesting bits of war trivia, whether about WWII or about the French-Indian Wars. The Davies family home is fairly isolated, away from the town of Alderbrook, so there are no other kids of Warren's age for him to befriend. Sheena has a friend who lives less than two miles away and they often visit each other by bike if the weather is good. Warren's eyesight began to deteriorate when he was 13 years old. His father bought him glasses for reading, and Warren uses them, but is a bit self-conscious about them at school. He usually only wears his glasses during academic classes or when doing homework. He can see moderately well, but cannot read or see fine details without them. Warren tends to see the world in terms of games and contests; he treats life like a game, but he takes his games seriously. He was raised to believe that his family is his team in any conflict, but at school, he is away from his family. He has chosen to adopt the other members of the school hockey team and his gamer friends as his "teammates" in the game of life. Advantages: Warren is physically strong and somewhat heavy for his height, and he is not afraid to use these traits to body check opponents. He knows a wide variety of games and thus a bit of game theory. He is known to be loyal to his friends and teammates. He knows a great deal about the history of wars and warfare, and may be able to use that to his advantage. Disadvantages: Warren is neither quick nor agile in his movements. His need for reading glasses could hamper him in some situations. His habitual use of hockey and gaming terminology is off-putting to many. He is slow to accept new people onto his “teams”, and he is awkward around girls. Designated Number: Male Student #3 ---- Designated Weapon: Sawn-Off Shotgun Conclusion: Lookee here, seems we got brains and brawn in one package. I ain't makin' no guarantees, but Warren could go a ways if he picks the right posse. The above biography is as written by The Bearded One. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Simon Mattheson Collected Weapons: '''Sawn-Off Shotgun (designated) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Warren, in chronological order *The Saloon is Open *The Good, The Bad, and the Ohmigodwhatthefuck Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Warren. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters